


Fairies?

by triggeringthehealing (froggydarren)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Disney References, Fairies, Getting Together, Hypothermia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/triggeringthehealing
Summary: It's been getting cold in the Preserve for weeks, so the pack decides that it's time to try and figure out what's happening before the frost engulfs the whole town. When Stiles comes to the conclusion that it's a fairy -- or more of them -- there is an abundance of Disney references that no one really takes seriously.Especially when it's Stiles and Derek who are tasked with finding and talking to the fairy that's causing the cold.





	Fairies?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Multi Fandom Writing Challenge](https://multifandomwritingchallenge.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.   
> The prompt theme was "Colours" and my prompt for the month was "periwinkle".

"Pixies?" 

"Fairies."

"What's the difference?"

"Evil. Pixies are  _evil_."

Stiles spits out the last word and shudders, then he looks up at Scott and Allison, who are standing behind him, trying to see what else his research has revealed. There's no way they can get any more answers than Stiles has though—he doesn't really have any, not from the Bestiary or Peter's database. 

"So like, Tinkerbell?" 

Allison chuckles at Scott's question, but Stiles sighs.

"Not quite, but you're close. This one is a frost fairy apparently." 

"Oooh, like in that other Tinkerbell movie," Scott says, his face lighting up. 

"What?" 

"Hey, quit your judgment, they're fun," Scott protests. "There was a whole series and in one of them Tinkerbell found a secret twin who was a winter fairy and could freeze things." 

"That sounds about right," Stiles says. "Are you telling me that Disney got things right?"

"Well, it does look like we have Periwinkle wreaking havoc around the Preserve, so maybe?" 

"Peri-what?" 

"The winter fairy," Scott says, sounding exasperated. 

"Right. So, we have a frost fairy on the loose and zero information on  _any_  fairies or how to deal with them," Stiles says, slumping in his chair. "What now?" 

"Go out, try to find the fairy, talk?" 

"There's the Scott I know and love," Stiles says. "With the optimism and positivity." 

"Hey, it might work," Scott tells him. "They're not bad in the movies."

"We're not exactly in a movie, Scotty. And our history with creatures of all kinds is not exactly giving me much hope of the fairy being of the cute and sweet kind." 

"Well, do you have other ideas?" 

"Not as of now, no," Stiles admits. 

Allison chuckles, getting both their attention. 

"You know," she says, "we  _could_  try Scott's way. But have someone who can run fast enough to get away be the one to try, in case Stiles is right and the attempt for diplomacy goes horribly wrong." 

"It would also need to be someone who's good at diplomacy," Stiles says. "So not Isaac or Erica." 

"Boyd?" 

"Not so good with the talking in general thing. Lydia won't go trekking through the woods," Stiles points out. 

"Maybe Derek should..." Scott starts but stops when both Allison and Stiles give him an incredulous look. "It is his land, after all, that should hold some weight." 

"That might be true, and as you know I'm a fan of Derek's everything, but diplomacy isn't his strong suit," Stiles says. "Not when it comes to someone causing trouble in the Preserve."

Both Scott and Stiles grimace at the memory of their first meeting with Derek, when they went looking for Scott's inhaler. 

"Still, maybe he should try? Bring someone who's less likely to bite the fairy's head off?" Allison asks, looking pointedly at Stiles. 

"Why are you both looking at me?" Stiles asks a beat later. 

"Because it's got to be you two," Scott says. "It's that or Ally and I. And Derek has a claim to the land, while  _we_  would probably just piss the fairy off, what with the Argent connection." 

Stiles sighs, realizing that he's been defeated and somehow Scott's logic holds firm. 

"Fine," he says. "But you're telling Derek."

It turns out that Derek—despite not knowing what it was that was causing havoc in the Preserve—was already planning to go out and track down whatever it is out there. Stiles cringes when he listens to the phone call that Scott makes and when he tries to follow the explanation about fairies and Derek's unimpressed huffs when the Disney connection comes up. He's not at all surprised that Derek doesn't buy the possibility that the fairy is nice, but eventually they both agree—Allison's logic works a lot better than Scott's attempts—that it will be best to at least  _try_  to talk to the fairy before sending in the hounds. Or wolves. 

That's why a day later, Stiles finds himself trekking through the woods, wrapped in his warmest jacket but still shivering from the cold. It's only in one corner of the forest, luckily, but the reason they all rushed into research and trying to find what creature settled here is that the frost has been steadily expanding over the past few weeks. Derek, naturally, doesn't seem to be affected by the ice or the low temperatures at all which makes Stiles grumble. 

"Come on, the sooner we get to the fairy, the sooner we'll be out of here," Derek tells him when Stiles catches up to him.

They've been walking like this from the moment they entered the Preserve—Derek getting ahead, then waiting for Stiles to catch up, then walking ahead again—and it's why they haven't talked much. Stiles huffs and pulls his jacket tighter around himself, then glares at his shoes and hisses when he tries to move his toes in them. 

"My toes are froze," he mumbles as he starts walking again. 

Derek turns around to look at him, then smirks. "Good thing you don't have a tail then," he says. "Also, wrong movie." 

Stiles stops in his tracks and his jaw drops as he processes the words. 

"What?"

"Fairies are in  _Peter Pan_  and the Tinkerbell series, not the Dalmatian movie," Derek tells him, completely blank-faced. 

"What?" 

"You said that already."

"You know Disney movies," Stiles states, surprised.

He starts to move again, but it's for self-preservation and to prevent his everything to freeze, not because he's over the shock of what Derek's comments revealed. It shouldn't be such a confusing thing; after all, Stiles is pretty sure that before the fire, the Hale kids were just regular kids on the outside, watching movies and listening to music like any other kids their age. But it's been a long enough time of him seeing Derek tense and angry and hurt that the idea that his mind contains references to cutesy cartoon movies completely baffles Stiles in ways very few things ever did before. 

"Yes, Stiles, I know Disney movies," Derek says, rolling his eyes as he waits for Stiles to catch up to him. "I also saw all the Star Wars movies and Voyager is my favorite Star Trek." 

"Damn right, Janeway is the best," Stiles reacts automatically, then stops when he's reached the spot Derek stopped at. "Sorry, I guess I can't quite shake the sourwolf version of you. You know, the one who wouldn't be seen doing or saying anything that's fun." 

Derek sighs but doesn't comment on Stiles's admission. Instead, he nods in the direction of where the frost seems to be originating from and starts walking again, a little slower this time so Stiles can keep up. They stay silent for a while, the only sound around them the rustling of the few leaves that aren't frozen and Stiles's chattering teeth. As they keep walking, more and more snow and ice surround them and the wind picks up, blowing snowflakes in their faces. 

"So, uh," Stiles starts, then pauses when Derek whips his head around, a finger across his lips. 

_His ears must be picking up something_ , Stiles thinks and despite an urge to ask, he stays quiet. Derek turns back towards whatever it is that he's hearing and Stiles can see his shoulders tense even under the thick fabric of the jacket he's wearing. Then he walks on, slowly and quietly, until he reaches a line of shrubbery, obviously surrounding an open space as Stiles guesses from the light that's a contrast to the shade of the trees behind and around them. 

_Fairy?_  Stiles mouths when Derek glances at him. He gets a nod in response and before he can ask anything else, Derek's eyes widen and he turns to the clearing. Stiles doesn't manage to even step closer when the wind picks up enough to make them both sway and move forward unwillingly. Derek is the first one to emerge in the clearing, but Stiles is right behind him, both of them staring at the small figure in the center, surrounded by a whirlwind of snow and ice shards. 

It's a fairy and she's  _tiny_. Not that Stiles doesn't know better than to underestimate someone's power based on their size, but still, she's small and looking fragile and soft. The wind around her, however, looks strong enough to knock a whole pack of werewolves off their feet. Stiles has no intention of reenacting Dorothy and flying to Oz, so he tries to step back. 

"Oh no, you're not leaving, are you?" 

it's the fairy who speaks, her voice tinny and high-pitched, making Stiles think of jingle bells and shattering glass. He frowns but stops moving away and shuffles to Derek's side instead. 

"We'd appreciate if _you_ did," Derek says gruffly. "And stopped making it snow." 

it's a lot more polite than Stiles expected, but he can't fault Derek for being cautious. 

The wind stops, the snowflakes float to the ground, and almost immediately the air around them feels warmer. Stiles tries to hold back his relief, but he doesn't miss the way the fairy's face falls, eyes open wide and she clasps her tiny hands over her mouth. When her wings flutter and she flies towards them, Stiles winces a little, expecting it to get colder. 

"I'm so sorry!" She speaks when she hovers in the air in front of them. "I've just been trying to make a portal to get home. I didn't know it would cause trouble!" 

"Well, it did," Derek tells her. 

Stiles nudges his side, hoping to get his attention and to stop him from antagonizing the fairy, who looks genuinely apologetic. 

"You're in an area that doesn't get this cold a lot," Stiles explains through chattering teeth, his body tense as he tries to ignore how cold he is. "It's a bit worrying to suddenly have all this snow." 

"Oh no, I swear I didn't mean to," the fairy exclaims. "I just... wanted to get home."

"Where is home?" Stiles asks, his mind already whirring with possibilities. 

"Neverland, of course! Oh, how rude of me, I didn't introduce myself," she says, sounding a lot more cheerful than a moment ago. "I'm Peri, a winter fairy from Neverland," she says, following it up with a little mid-air curtsy. 

Stiles's eyes widen as her words sink in. 

"Wow. Wow okay," he says, then he shakes his head. to clear it. "I'm Stiles and this grumpy wolf here is Derek. You're on his pack's land, which is why we came here to investigate." 

Derek huffs, but he doesn't say anything. 

"I do apologize," Peri says. "Oh, you have magic!" 

Her words make Stiles frown. He is a Spark and he's been training to harness that energy, but no one has managed to just guess it from looking at him. 

"The dust," Peri tells him, then flies around his shoulders so fast that it makes his head spin a little. 

But he does notice the way that the sparkles that surround her also seem to latch on to  _him_  like he's a magnet for it. 

"Maybe you could help me with the portal?" 

"I wouldn't know how," Stiles admits. "I don't  _do_  magic." 

"But your spark can harness it," Peri says. "Please?"

"Does that mean that you'll be able to leave?" Derek asks, speaking to her for the first time. 

"I should," Peri tells him. "I wasn't supposed to be here, but the ley lines..."

"And the Nemeton," Stiles finishes her sentence. "The magic of it must have pulled you here."

What follows is a quick negotiation of how exactly Stiles can help center her and focus the whirlwind of snow that will open up a portal that Peri will be able to use to get back home. They immediately get started once Stiles understands what he needs to do—he's aware of Derek's eyes on him the whole time, but he's more eager to get it over and done with to get home and get warm instead of spending time reassuring Derek that it's all safe. 

"Well, it's been a pleasure, Peri," Stiles says. "Though if you ever make it here again, maybe try to contain the frost a little?" 

"I'll try," Peri replies and giggles, the sound bouncing off the trees around them.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Derek asks before the whirlwind picks up properly. 

"It'll be cold, but it's okay. And it will only last a moment," Stiles tells him, glancing at Peri. "But maybe you should step back so you don't end up in Neverland. Or frozen." 

Derek reluctantly does as he's told, his hesitation obvious. Still, he doesn't look away from Stiles and seems prepared to jump in and pull Stiles to safety the moment it looks like something's going wrong. Nothing does though—Peri spins faster, the snowflakes twirling around her as Stiles crouches down and touches the ground. That tightens the whirlwind like he's grounding it and the snowflakes and ice shards look like a tornado surrounding Peri. 

"It's been a pleasure," she calls out and then she's pulled up through the wind tunnel and disappears. 

The wind dies down and it's almost immediately warmer in the clearing, the ice shards melting before they drop to the ground. Stiles breathes a sigh of relief and slumps further, knees hitting the damp grass underneath him. Derek's by his side in a blink and Stiles feels more warmth—Derek's jacket around his shoulders surrounds him with a cloud of Derek's body heat—but his teeth are still chattering from the cold that seeped through his whole body. 

"Hey, Stiles, come on," Derek urges him to get up and move. "Come on, we've gotta get you warmed up." 

"It's fine," Stiles says, shivering. "I'll just take a quick nap here."

He's scooped up from the floor almost immediately—Derek lifts him up like he weighs nothing—and they start moving away from the clearing that isn’t covered in snow and ice all over anymore, though there are still patches of white. He starts feeling tired now that he's no longer focused on channeling his energy into the fairy's whirlwind and it starts sinking in how cold he is. 

"Don't fall asleep," Derek tells him as he makes his way back to the path that led them here. "You can't fall asleep, Stiles." 

"'kay," Stiles mumbles, but his limbs feel heavy even as he wraps his arms around Derek's neck and burrows his face into Derek’s shoulder. "'m awake." 

He doesn't remember much after that, not until he's surrounded by heat and he opens his eyes to find that he's inside Derek's place—the newly built house at the edge of the Preserve. He sneezes and his whole body trembles hard then it settles into weaker but steady shivers. There's a weight holding him down to the bed he's on—blankets, he realizes as his eyes focus—and more heat at his back. Stiles turns slowly and comes face to face with Derek's worried expression. 

"You're still cold," Derek whispers, pulling on the blanket that Stiles's movement dislodged. "But your heart sounds steadier." 

"You been playing heart monitor?" Stiles asks, meaning to sound like he's joking, but he knows he's failed. 

"I could barely hear it when you were out there," Derek says quietly, closing his eyes. "Couldn't hear your breathing either."

"No wonder, the wind was pretty strong," Stiles tells him, starting to feel a little more conscious and steady. "Thank you." 

"For what?" 

"For getting me out of there. For this," he says, nodding at the blankets he's wrapped in. 

Derek doesn't say anything, so Stiles moves a little closer, right against Derek's chest. Then he tilts his head and moves his hand—still cold but not feeling like it's frozen anymore—to Derek's cheek. 

"Thank you," he whispers. 

A smile dances on Derek's lips as he mirrors the position of Stiles's hand and cups his cheek before he leans forward. His thumb brushes over Stiles's bottom lip and he lifts an eyebrow in question. Stiles nods and closes the gap between them, pressing his lips against Derek's in a tender kiss. When Derek returns it, warmth floods Stiles's body and he smiles, then lets himself melt into the kiss for a while. Then he pulls away as a thought hits him. 

"Man, I can't believe Disney got it right with the fairies," he says, his voice filled with shock and awe. 

Derek just chuckles and then pulls Stiles into another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://froggydarren.tumblr.com/) || [my sterek fic tumblr](http://triggeringthehealing.tumblr.com/)


End file.
